Star Wars: Legend of Naruko
by aussie-pride-mate
Summary: Having been awoken by the Queen of Naboo, watch as Naruko takes the Galaxy by storm.
1. Chapter 1

**G'Day all. This is my first story. First I'm no grammar master, so if that's an issue, you know where to exit. Second, this is AU, so no complaints about howI'm either leaving things out, or not adding. My story my rules. And finally, I don't own Naruto or Star Wars in any way, shape, or form. This is purely for my, and hopefully your enjoyment. On to the story.**

The Palace of Naboo was a tranquil place. It overlooked the city of Theed, Capital of Naboo, and seat of the Queen. One could look out and be lost in the beauty of it all. And depending on where you where, You could gaze out at the lush fields surrounding the city.

However, at the moment, none of this mattered to the newly elected Queen.

Padme Amidala was elected only one month before, and was still adjusting to the role. While she was still young, she had proven herself time and again that she was capable of ruling. And many where also saying that she would grow to be possibly one of the most beautiful Queens there had ever been. And at Thirteen, early signs of that beauty where starting to show.

At the moment though, she was been lead through a series of underground corridors, to a science lab that was hidden from all but the highest members of government, and those needed to work there. While it had been there for a long time, she was the first Ruler to be lead inside since it's creation.

Soon, they came to the last checkpoint, quickly cleared security, and where lead into the enclosed room, then sealed inside.

"So why have i been lead here?" she asked, curious.

One of the scientist, Larry, answered. "Your highness we led you here to show you, and explain the reason this lab was built in the first place. While a lot of our discoveries and work we do for the people comes from here, it was mainly as a thin disguise for what we where really doing. If you would please follow me?"

She was led down another set of small corridors, with only her security captain at there side, as where they where heading was even more security critical. In fact it took five minutes just to get through the doors. There weren't many who would be able to break in here.

She was about to ask why there was so much precaution into security, but then she saw the massive pod through the viewing window.

It truly was large. Ten meters wide, as well as tall. Before she could ask, Larry started to explain.

We found this pod roughly a hundred years ago. At first, we thought it was a capsule containing some of our lost history, however we quickly discovered that not only was it been powered, but there's was a living person inside, frozen in stasis. Before we could study much further, it was found out that it was losing power. In an effort to keep quite possibly the only survivor from our recorded beginning, it was decided to build this facility, to continue to power the pod. However, over the course of the last two years, systems have started failing."

Padme was shocked to say the least. She could hardly believe it. A stasis pod possibly holding one of there earliest ancestors? She could see the need to study it, and possibly reawaken whoever was inside. But what Larry said finally caught up with her.

"Did you say that some systems have started failing?"

"Yes Your Highness. We don't know how or why, but they are. That is why we wanted you here Your Highness. We need permission to open the pod and try to revive whoever is inside."

Padme didn't know what to think. On one hand, they could try, but fail due to the pod itself or many other problems she couldn't even begin to comprehend. Or do nothing, and whoever was inside would die anyway. Before she could answer, there was sudden blaring from a multitude of stations.

"What's happened?" Larry asked.

"The pod is failing. many systems are shutting down. We can't stop it!"

"Core temperature is rising. It must be a fail safe, because whoever it is is been woken up!"

That got wide eyed looks from everyone. Larry however was quick to issue commands, primarily the evacuation of the pod room. No one knew if there where any diseases or what could happen, so he wanted everyone out for safety.

And none to soon, For as soon as the inner door closed, the pod opened.

 **Line Break: Jedi Temple.**

The Jedi Temple was normally a calm and serene place to visit. There where young-lings training, various Knights, Padawans and Masters went about there business, and the council was having a session. All of a sudden, a fierce, malicious energy reverberated through the force.

The young-lings passed out almost immediately, overwhelmed by the sheer power and rage that ripped through them, Padawans dropped, fear spiking through them, and been unable to process what was happening, while the Knights and Masters, struggled to understand where it was coming from. In the Council chamber, all the Masters reacted quickly, leaving the room in force enhanced speed, to try and find where this was coming from, while Master Yoda did his best to radiate calm and peace to combat the feelings of rage and destruction, though he wasn't having much success at first.

Then as suddenly as it came, there was a massive shift, as peace and serenity radiated in turn, drowning out the vile dark feelings, overwhelming them in such ferocity, that many Knights and a few Masters past out with calm peaceful expressions on there faces.

Then it was gone. The force stabilised. Within minutes, all the Jedi in the galaxy had suffered from this massive shifting in the force. When the council regrouped, many stared at Yoda in awe, thinking he was the one who had overpowered the Malevolent feelings that where portrayed. He was quick to correct them.

"Know not, what this is i do. Meditate on this, we must."

Many could see the slight concern in there Grand Masters eyes. If he was concerned, Then that could mean there was a very powerful being out there, and no one knew who or what or even if they could find them. They could only hope that they weren't the resurgence of the Sith.

 **Line Break: Unknown Planet.**

There where two shrouded and hooded people watching another train. The one training was meant to be there dark assassin. So far he was proving to be a masterful student, mastering all that he was taught at a rapid pace. They where quite pleased with the results so far.

Then they felt it. a tremendous surge in the dark side, a surge unheard of before, and the to Sith and there assassin basked in its power. However, it gave way to the power of the light fairly quickly, and with such power, that they where left breathless, and in the case of the Sith, in slight pain from it's purity. But, just as suddenly as it came, it left again.

None of them knew what caused it, but vowed to find it, believing that if they could control it, they could finally rule the Galaxy.

 **Line Break: Naboo.**

The door of the pod fell away, finally revealing the figure held within. It was a female human child, being held in place by numerous straps and clamps, with shoulder length blonde hair. Her cheeks also had whisker like markings on them.

Looking closer, Padme guessed that when she was frozen, she must have been around her own age, as there was evidence of her coming into her body. Though she guessed that if she only wore what the girl wore it would be obvious for her as well.

She wore a sports bra over her developing breasts, revealing that her body had many scars on it, though what from she could only guess, and torn up jumpsuit style pants, showing off firm and strong slender legs. All in all, she looked like a very fit and healthy person, and if she was to guess from the scars, a fighter as well.

Suddenly, the girl opened her eyes, which where the richest cerulean blue she had ever seen, with sits down the middle. She started to look around frantically, and move, however she was hindered by the restraints. Becoming frustrated at the fact she couldn't leave the pod, she bared her teeth, showing sharp and vicious looking fangs protruding from her mouth. It was only then Padme noticed the fox like ears on the side of the girls head.

After only a minute to get over his awe at the fact that the girl was alive, Larry instantly started running tests on the environment, to determine if it was safe. Just as he was about to announce it was, there was a sudden snapping noise heard, which drew everyone's attention.

The unknown girl had broken one of the metal restraints holding her right hand.

In quick succession, she used it to help her free her left, then her legs, and finally use claws, that grew from her hand, cut through the remaining leather straps. she then began frantically pacing the room, trying to find a way out, and when not finding it, lashed out in rage, destroying what was left of the pod, and started causing damage to the room. Considering that the room was made out of some of the strongest known materials, it was quiet the feat of strength.

The room suddenly broke out into loud conversation, then arguments amongst everyone, as to what to do next. Padme though, couldn't take her eyes off the girl in the room. it was as if she was mesmerised. Slowly, the girl seemed to calm down from her rage and sat against the far wall. Just as Padme was about to look away and ask for silence, the girl suddenly looked up with a curious expression, and looked directly at her.

Padme was shocked. There was no way she could know she was there. However curiosity had now overcome her. So she quietly left the room, and made her way to the door into where the girl was trapped. She managed to gt it open with little fuss and walked in. And also set of the alarm in the observation room, which quickly quietened everyone down. what they saw had them frozen in shock and fear.

Padme noticed that the girl was looking at her still, with her head slightly tilted, giving her a cute look that Padme smiled at. She slowly walked forward, and held out her hand to the girl. Slowly, and hesitantly, she reached up and grabbed it softly allowing her to be pulled up. It was at that moment when Captain Panaka and the the scientist came rushing in the door.

Suddenly Padme found herself been pushed back to the wall, with the girl in front of her crouched down and growling menacingly at the others. That stopped them in there tracks, as they had not expected that.

Padme, knowing she had to do something before someone got hurt, put her hand on the girls shoulder, and felt the tensed muscles there. The girl was clearly wound up, and acting like a corned animal, ready to protect herself from anything. Once she had put her arm on her shoulder however, she felt them start to relax, and the girl slowly stood up from her crouch, though you could clearly see that she wasn't afraid to lash out again suddenly if she felt threatened. It was then Padme felt something soft brush against her leg, and looking down, she and everyone else noticed the blonde tail slowly waving around.

Whoever it was was clearly a mystery. Padme tried to talk.

"Can you understand me?"

The girl, refusing to turn away from the rest, stiffened slightly, and nodded.

"My name is Padme, what's yours?" She asked. better to start small, and calmly, than rush in.

There was a pause, then a soft, but rough voice, as though it wasn't used much replied. "Naruko."

Padme smiled slightly. "Would you like to come with me, and get some food?"

Naruko seemed to like that idea, however was clearly hesitant. Before anyone else could say or do anything, Panaka slowly eased out of the room. He sensed that the Queen was under no threat for the moment, and Naruko was clearly feeling threatened by everyone in the room. Larry and the rest followed after only a short pause, also thinking the same. Naruko clearly relaxed, turned and nodded.

Padme held out her hand, and after Naruko took it, led her slowly from the room. From there, they slowly made there way towards the Palace above ground, and to the Queens chambers. Thanks to Panaka, the way was cleared, so that Naruko wouldn't become overwhelmed by people, and possibly lash out. though it was clear that she knew they where there.

After she had been fed, they started to talk, with Padme explaining who she was, and about the Galaxy at large, which seemed to throw Naruko for a loop, as she was clearly not aware that there was more to the Galaxy than she thought. In turn, Naruko also explained a little about her past, and how she was basically raised in a lab, and experimented on thanks to a rare mutation in her family that gave her a very rapid healing factor. It was through this experimentation, that she got her tails, ears, fangs and clawas, as well as an enhanced strength and speed, though it was very painful, and came with the cost of her having to control her animalistic instincts, which became harder and harder to do the more angry or stressed she got.

She also explained that she was put to sleep, because the people who experimented on her realised that they had created a weapon that they could no longer control. With a rapid healing factor, increased senses, strength, speed and agility, they had created the perfect killing machine. the only thing was that Naruko was only interested in killing those who had experimented and hurt her. Which was everyone at the time.

So they sealed her in the stasis pod to be awoken at a later date, when they would have found a way to control her. Either they hadn't or they had forgotten.

However, all to soon, day gave way to night, and the events of the day caught up with them. So they retired to bed, with Naruko sleeping on the large couch until Padme could organise rooms for her new found friend. Until then, she would stay on Padme's couch and become a body guard to her, after she had learnt about the Galaxy at large, and the customs of the Naboo. Of course, that also meant either finding a plausible story, or finding a disguise to hide Naruko's tail and ears, at the least.

However, that was a worry for latter. Both fell asleep with smiles, having found friendship in each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Her is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy.**

It has been two years since Naruko awoke. And while most of the time it was good, there was a fair amount of time where it absolutely sucked. Like when she had to study and learn about the galaxy, and customs of the Naboo, especially the etiquette of the court. If she was to be Padme's body guard, she had to learn these things.

The worst part though? It was the dresses.

To fully hide her tail and ears, Padme suggested dressing like her hand maidens, as that was not only the easiest way, but aloud her to do her job of protecting her, without raising to many eyebrows. After all, the queen was never without her hand maidens.

What did raise some brows though, was that Naruko still lived in the Queens chambers. At first, in the process of learning, both Padme and Naruko became to tired or distracted to organise her own rooms. It soon became natural for them to share the space. Eventually, it became natural for everyone, to the point of if you found one, the other was never to far away.

Today though, everything had changed. The calmness of the planet, had given way to fear. The reason?

The Trade Federation.

They had set up a blockade around Naboo, and declared a Trade Boycott of the System, effectively trapping the Naboo on the planet. No one could leave or enter without the permission of The Federation. This caused a massive uproar amongst the Naboo. However, they had to rely on the Senate to help. as they Didn't have the strength to fight back.

Though Naruko did offer to kill the Viceroy during one of her's and Padme's Training sessions.

That was another thing that had changed. Naruko took it upon herself to repay Padme for her lessons, by teaching her how to fight and defend herself. Though as they both got older, and developed more, They began to appreciate the views of each other when they where hot and sweaty, and wearing very little, which also gave way to some sexual tension between them. Both where attracted to each other, however neither recognised that it was reciprocated.

So at times, there where some awkward situations, but they where extremely glad that there was never anyone around to witness this as that could become embarrassing.

Now though, they had received some good news. The republic was finally responding. After four months of the blockade, a delegation was on it's way to the blockade to negotiate and hopefully lift the blockade.

"I hope that all goes well with the negotiations." Padme said.

Naruko looked up from her Data pad, and looked up and down the Queens barely clad body, and unconsciously liked her lips before responding.

"I still say you should have let me deal with it."

"Naruko, as I've said many times, it would only escalate things. Besides, even you wouldn't be able to get to Gunray without been killed or badly hurt."

Naruko didn't agree, but kept her mouth closed. There was no point arguing, as when Padme decided something, she got it.

"Well then, shouldn't you finish getting dressed? I know you will want to talk to those upstairs soon."

"What, can't keep your eyes off me?" Padme teased.

Naruko didn't answer, as that was mostly true. She found it hard to look away from Padme, as she really was beautiful.

Padme noticed the lack of response, but decided to talk about it later as her friend was right. She really should get dressed up in all her regalia for this.

About an hour later, they where in the council chamber, about to make contact with the Viceroy of the Federation. It wasn't long before the link was established.

"It's a pleasure to speak with you again, Your Highness."

"It won't be for much longer, Viceroy. I've come to understand that the delegation has arrived, to order you to leave."

"I'm not aware of any such delegation. I assure you, we would not do anything without the approval of the Senate."

Padme was a little confused. It was only minutes ago, that they got confirmation over a secure message that the delegation had arrived.

"Tread carefully Viceroy. You won't get away with this."

At that, they cut the communication. Padme turned to the rest of the council.

"Are we sure that the message was correct?"

"Yes Your Highness. But we've had trouble trying to establish a link."

This was cause for concern. Before they could debate further, the Hologram of Senator Palpatine appeared.

"Greetings Your Majesty. I hope you are well?"

"Yes senator thank you. How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you. Have you received word from the delegation?"

Here Padme grimaced slightly. "We have, however the Viceroy says that they have not arrived."

"Not there? I have assurances from the Chancellor..."

Here the Hologram started to distort, before cutting off.

"Senator Palpatine. What happened?" She asked, turning to Panaka.

"It could be a problem with the Generators. I'll look into it."

With that he turned away. One of the local governors spoke up.

"They must be jamming us. This could only mean one thing. Invasion."

Padme was unconvinced. "The Viceroy wouldn't dare go that far."

After another hour of discussion, the Queen called an end to the meeting, with no clear result, and much confusion for all.

After everyone had left, Naruko approached. "Are you okay Your Majesty?"

"I will be. This is just so frustrating."

As they where walking through the Palace, something caught Naruko's eye, and when she turned to look out the window, let loose a low growl. Padme, having heard the growl, Turned and followed her friends gaze, and let out a gasp of shock.

It was indeed an invasion.

"Naruko let's go."

Naruko didn't move, or respond. She was lost in memories, of herself and other various subjects been surrounded by men, and ordered to fight each other to the death. It had turned out to be a massacre, as instead of fighting each other, they tried to fight the soldiers. All the friends she had ever known where slaughtered, with only herself as the survivor. Though many of the soldiers had died as well, it was only due to the fact they where surprised at what was happening. She swore from that day forward, that she would never again allow such a thing to occur. And yet, it seemed as if it was going to happen anyway.

"Naruko?"

Naruko turned, and saw the look of concern on Padme's face.

"We really can't fight can we?"

Padme shook her head. Naruko let loose a low growl, but continued to follow Padme. Soon they came upon there chambers, with the rest of the Hand Maidens waiting outside.

It was quickly decided that Padme should disguise herself amongst her Maidens, while one took her place. It was a long process, but was completed just in time, as a group of battle droids where moving down the corridor as they stepped out. They quickly surrendered.

After being escorted around the Palace for what seemed like an age, taking many routes and back tracking, they where finally before the Viceroy himself.

Naruko however had tuned the conversation out. She was busy glancing about discreetly, trying to figure a way for them to escape. And also find the source of the weird feeling she was getting. It was as if there where multiple presences stalking around them, calm, yet deadly. It didn't sit well with her, so she let loose a growl of frustration in her mind. No one heard the slight noises made by two people falling.

 **Above the Queens party:**

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jin, and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, where observing and waiting for the right moment to move in and free the Queen. Suddenly, just as the Droids where ordered to take them away, both Jedi where suddenly bowled over by some unknown force, and where very shocked. Qui-Gon became a little concerned. It was as if someone had just lashed out in the force in anger. He resolved to figure it out later, once the Queen was safe.

 **With Naruko:**

Naruko knew that the time for her to act was running out. She needed to not only take out the Droids, but do so quickly so that it would take time to raise the alarm, and also without endangering anyone in the group. Before she could execute her rough plan however, two Jedi suddenly appeared seemingly from nowhere, and quickly cut down the Droids.

"Quickly Your Highness, this way."

As they quickly moved off the street, Naruko and the guards quickly gathered all the droids weapons, and kept careful watch.

"Your Highness, we must get you to safety." Qui-Gon Jin said.

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed." Was the Governors reply.

"They never took place. Your Majesty, i believe the best chance we have of ending this is on Coruscant, before the senate."

"Are you mad? She will be in danger there!"

"She'll be in even more danger if she stayed."

The decoy queen pondered. Naruko knew she was looking for a way to get Padme's decision without raising suspicion.

"Either course is dangerous, and will put us all in grave danger."

"We are brave Your Highness." Naruko knew the decision had been made, however she could faintly here the sound of marching feet.

"Whatever you choose Your Highness, please make it quick. The Droids are getting closer."

It was as if the two Jedi had only just noticed her presence. Though she would also be slightly surprised in there position if she was them, if it suddenly seemed some half animal half human just seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Though she was getting tired of the disguise. Only the Jedi where un-aware of what she really was.

"We will go to Coruscant, and plead our case to the Senate."

Qui-Gon turned to Panaka. "Do you have Transports?"

"This way."

Half an hour later, and the queen was aboard her ship and launching, with only a minor problem with droids in the hanger. The main problem was getting past the Federation Battleships in orbit. However, after a very tense flight, with much manoeuvring, they had finally made the jump to hyperspace. Though the trouble was far from over...

 **G'day all. My apologies for the delay in posting this chapter, as I have had some family issues to deal with, and work. Hopefully I will have the new chapter up in time for Christmas, as well as replies to those who reviewed. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the new Chapter. Reviews below.**

Naruko was not the biggest fan of the Jedi at the moment. They had stated that they could not make the whole jump to Coruscant, and so to make the repairs to the Hyper-drive, a stop was needed. Sadly, that place was going to be Tantooine. A place they admitted was run by Gangsters, with all sorts of scum. And they wanted to waltz right in like nothing would be wrong. Yeah, that was so going to work.

Now she realised that there was little choice but to make the stop, she just preferred that there would be a little more subtlety. And when she mentioned this, she was rebuffed. Hence why she was now taking out her frustrations out in the small training room, a room that was added literally weeks before the crisis with the Federation.

Suddenly she was interrupted.

"Your not from Naboo, are you?"

Turning, she looked upon Qui-Gon.

"Who I am, or where I'm from is not your concern Jedi. My only concern is the Queens safety."

"True. However I thought that only those of the Naboo could become her Hand Maidens, or Guards."

"Well to answer your question I am from Naboo."

Qui-Gon was still slightly puzzled. While Naruko had stated she was from Naboo, she had still not said that she was actually Naboo. He decided that there wouldn't be much point in trying to find more information, as he could see that he would get very little to none from her.

"I apologise Lady Naruko, it is as you say, not my business."

"I'm no Lady."

Qui-Gon apologised again, and left. Shortly after he left, Obi-Wan walked in, wondering on the noise he heard, and saw Naruko training. He was quite impressed by what he was seeing, as Naruko was throwing what looked like daggers and stars at various targets, some of which where hidden behind cover, forcing Naruko to throw other weapons to redirect her daggers, or skillfully curving the stars.

After several minutes, Naruko stopped and turned slightly to Obi-Wan. "Are you here to spy on me Master Jedi?"

"My apologies, I heard some noise, and wondered what was going on. I didn't mean to intrude. Though I'm no Master, only a Padawan."

Naruko inclined her head softly in acknowledgement, before approaching the far wall, and grabbing two wooden swords.

"Fair enough. Though now that your here, do you mind if we spar?"

Obi-Wan thought why not. A spar couldn't hurt. And it allowed him to practice his Saber forms.

Upon grabbing the offered weapon, and returning the offered bow, he assumed the stance for his favoured form Soresu. While it was mostly defensive, he was unsure of what he was going to face, and so erred on the side of caution. Naruko suddenly launched forward with a thrust, which was deflected down, and Naruko used that momentum to twirl the sword for a viciously fast overhead strike, which was quickly blocked, then Obi-Wan twirled there conjoined swords, hoping to get her to lose her grip, however she used the momentum from the partial twirl to quickly spin, aiming to hit his right side, however he saw it coming, and blocked, before guiding the blow over his head, lightly trapping her sword, before lashing out with a backhand which was ducked before they both backed of, Obi-Wan with a serious look as he realised she was a very good combatant, while Naruko sported a smile, as she could see herself enjoying the fight.

Obi-Wan decided to go on the attack this time, and started a very fast combo of strikes, trying to pierce her defences. Naruko however backed off slightly weathering the storm, watching carefully for a slight mistake, and upon finding one quickly ducked a swing for her head while lashing out with a kick, connecting with his leg, seemingly tripping him, however when she came up to deal the finishing strike, she was in turn grabbed, and flipped onto her back, loosing her grip on the sword, and finding the point of Obi-Wan's at her throat. She just smiled as she nodded.

After been helped to her feet, the two once again shared bows. "Thank you Jedi. that was the best fight I've had in a long time."

"Indeed. You a very skilled with a blade, you'd give many Jedi a run for there money."

"Now your just been humble. Unless there fresher than you or just starting to learn, there aren't that many."

Both then proceeded to shake hands, before Obi-Wan left to freshen up, and Naruko to collect her various thrown weapons. After doing so, she turned to a corner of the room.

"So when are you going to come out?"

Out of the shadow stepped Padme, wearing a tight low cut top, and pants that stopped mid thigh, showing off her midriff and legs, much to Naruko's secret pleasure.

"Well I thought I could get some training in while we travel, but instead I find you sparring with the Padawan."

"Is someone jealous?"

"Maybe." Padme replied with a smile.

Naruko smiled back, however they both felt the ship lurch slightly, signifying that they had excited Hyperspace. Padme pouted at Naruko slightly, causing both to laugh slightly before they both left to change, and deal with whatever the planet had to throw at them.

 **Line Break:**

Having landed on the outskirts of the spaceport, and a discussion with the Queen which led to both Padme and Naruko going with Qui-Gon and R2-D2, the search was on to possibly find a Hyperdrive for there ship. While Padme was taking in the sights, few as they where, Naruko was more interested in looking for potential threats. However, it wasn't long before they found a promising looking store.

When they entered, they witnessed a Dug talking down to a young boy. He quickly stopped to address his new customers.

Naruko didn't pay attention to the exchanges between Qui-Gon and the Dug. She was more interested in what was in the shop, something of which caught her eye, so she approached for a closer look.

"Are you an Angel?" Naruko suddenly heard.

Turning, she saw the boy talking to Padme, so went back to her searching. Just as she picked up what she guessed to be a rifle, she was interrupted.

"Careful, that's dangerous."

Turning, she saw the boy looking at her, as if she was stupid. She felt like slapping him.

"Let me guess, it's a rifle?" She said sarcastically.

"Not just any. It's a concussion Rifle."

She looked back at it in surprise. She'd only heard rumours of these blasters. Extremely powerful, capable of knocking Wookies on there asses, yet cumbersome due to there size, and despite how it looked, only as accurate as the average blaster.

Padme sighed. She just knew that Naruko would want to have it, regardless what anyone said.

Sure enough, she turned back to the boy. "How much?"

Anakin couldn't believe it. Despite what he said, she still wanted it? She was crazy.

"Watto won't sell it to you."

Naruko wasn't impressed. Before she could say more though, Qui-Gon and R2 returned saying that they where leaving. Turning to Watto, she told him not to sell the rifle, as she wanted it.

However, within minutes of leaving, Naruko realised that they where been tailed. Taking a glance at the Jedi, she saw that he was aware, yet not willing to deal with it here. She decided to follow his lead. However, they where forced to change there minds mere moments later...

 **G'day all. took longer than I expected. It seems that i am hitting the dreaded writers block. There are many scenarios going through my head as to what to do next, as quite a few would work however in the long term I'm not sure. However I have begun another story which has been floating around in my head longer than this one. Expect it most likely within a couple hours of this. Now review answers.**

 **zealous specter: I disguised her, because it would be suspicious if the queen suddenly had a half animal half human sticking close to her in the Palace. Though as evidenced, many in the Palace have figured out the deception, or been told, so it's now more of an open secret. As for Panaka, it is more of a sixth sense. Best way to explain is that sometimes, just by the way a person acts towards you, could make you feel threatened. That's what I am implying.**

 **61394: Yes Larry. He was a one off character, and i couldn't be bothered creating a real name, so I stole my Uncles.**

 **Guest: Yes there is no Chakra whatsoever.**

 **Many: If it hasn't been obvious yet, yes the pairing will be Naruko/Padme.**


End file.
